<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伊利诺伊来的Blondie by Swurdleoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605211">伊利诺伊来的Blondie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma'>Swurdleoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965), Per un pugno di dollari | A Fistful of Dollars (1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>镖客三部曲同人，Blondie个人向，有私设，不定cp，大家可以自行脑补。本文里规定三部曲的发展顺序是312，时间线疯狂跳跃。完全为苏东木写的。<br/>一部Blondie的个人传记。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伊利诺伊来的Blondie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你们都从哪儿来？”</p><p>	“Illinois.”</p><p>	“叫什么？”</p><p>	“……”</p><p>	“啊……名字不重要，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>	Blondie不想记起自己的名字。十几年的风沙磨砺之后，他有时候居然还会在梦里听见有人用那个遥远的称呼喊他。梦里的他死死捂上耳朵，扭头往Texas寒冷的荒野上走去。现实中的他抿紧了嘴唇，显得无动于衷。西凡尼托老板一再催促他离开圣米盖尔，不要在死亡之地逗留，他都只是含糊地笑笑，好像连笑都懒得把嘴角提起来。他是从死亡里来的。</p><p>	“玛丽莎是谁。”他静静地问。</p><p>	“一个女人。”老板说，“拉蒙疯狂地爱着她。明白了吧？”</p><p>	Blondie突然从餐桌前抬起头来看着老板，眼神明净，好像有点吃惊。这是即将产生麻烦的信号。这双碧蓝的眼睛多少使老板有点误会，以为玛丽莎的美貌令每个年轻小伙子动容的力量对年轻牛仔也发生了作用，应当马上掐灭。虽然金发小子有一手好枪法，但老板并不相信有这样眼神的男孩会有足够的算计。</p><p>	“少提她，装作没有这回事，明白吗？”</p><p>	年轻牛仔重新把头低下了，若无其事地继续吃饭。他猜到老板在想什么，冷漠地觉得十分好笑。“爱着她”？多少事都可以用这句话搪塞，“疯狂地爱着她”，多少恶事可以以这个名义进行，只要“疯狂地爱着她”。曾经也有这么一个人如此说过，只不过把他的名字套了进去。</p><p>	“不用担心，亲爱的，我可是疯狂地爱着你儿子。”女人用食指指节抵在下唇上，贪婪地咧嘴笑着，声音油腻腻的。</p><p>	Blondie闭上眼睛强行把画面从自己眼前断开。近十年来他一直成功使自己相信这段回忆是可以抹去的。</p><p> </p><p>	上尉看见眼前这个金发小子露出难得一见的为难表情，并且支支吾吾的时候，马上就明白了，不是这两个半路来投北军的家伙脑子出了问题，而是他们两个都不是什么好东西。旁边那个小个子墨西哥人，刚刚还嬉皮笑脸游刃有余，现在也目光躲闪起来，一个劲地给金发牛仔使眼色。这小子个子不高，体格矫健，一对乌溜溜的灵活眼睛，大概是江洋大盗里的一把好手。至于这个牛仔，只是叫着好听，没有牛的牛仔就是强盗。德克萨斯地方有不少人干赏金猎人的活，这两个人看起来也像，但谁知道一个镇的赏金猎人就没有被印在另一个镇的通缉令上呢！</p><p>	“你们两个已经证明了自己有使用武器的能力。跟我来。”</p><p>	Blondie无动于衷地跟着走了，Tuco在旁边迅速喜笑颜开。一个绰号是“大耗子”的人，怎么能指望他因为任何事情难过超过一刻钟！有地方就待，有咽的下去的东西就吃，有钱就拿，管它是对手的还是朋友的，只要活着，他就有办法吃饱喝足睡个安稳觉，连大炮都轰不醒。Blondie没什么情绪。站在南北两军的战场上他也很少有惊慌的时候，但也从来不高兴，最重要的是他还对自己现在这个队友怀着沉重的敬意和轻蔑的鄙视，这两种感情交替出现互不干扰，前者让他不忍对临时搭档下杀手，后者让他不屑于下杀手。Blondie只反感Tuco给他起了这个外号，这个名字让他想起从前某个被他的金发迷得死去活来的人。但他懒得反对。这个搭档他早就不想要了，可天不从人愿，先是Tuco强行把他绑定了，接着他们两个又互相用宝藏的秘密把对方给绑定了。Blondie冷冷地盘算着，干完这一票之后再也别让他听见“partner”这个词，谁让他的耳朵承受这个词谁就死定了。</p><p> </p><p>	如果不是西凡尼托老板端枪出来，Blondie根本不想插手交换俘虏的事。他名义上还在为洛哈兄弟服务，当众表态相当于断自己的财路，惹一身麻烦。但他不能放弃唯一真实的盟友，只能无奈地迈过门槛站了出来。他看都不想看那个没本事保护老婆孩子的软弱男人，有些人这辈子可能做成的最英勇的事就是在抱着儿子和妻子见面时被洛哈兄弟的手下一枪打死。但还谈不上憎恨，无能为力总比主动出卖家人换钱好多了。他一边暗暗埋怨西凡尼托不会看热闹，一边冷静地观察着周围。</p><p>	“带上孩子赶紧消失。走啊，拉蒙在等你。”他对手足无措的一家人分别发出了指令。男人拖着痛哭的小儿子魂不守舍地逃了，然而玛丽莎经过他面前的时候抬头望了一眼。美貌对他依旧没有发生作用。让他突然感到非常痛苦的是玛丽莎那双含着眼泪的眼睛和脸上的泪痕，还有她沉静的神态。</p><p>Blondie看见的是另一张脸，一个瘦削的少年，脸上还带着稚气，碧蓝的眼睛里噙着泪水，金发上挂着汗珠，面颊上有几道浅浅的划伤。这张面孔藏在黑暗里，在摇晃的烛光下若隐若现。</p><p>他知道她憎恨他。每一个观看这场惨剧而没有做任何事的人她都恨。那天晚上她看见他了，因为他悄悄把她送到对手那里才有了今天交换俘虏的场面。拉蒙的玩物，贝斯特家族的俘虏，他赚钱的筹码，她经过每个人的手，每个人都对她无动于衷。没有自保能力的人活该被人摆布，可是没有自保能力是她的错吗——没有自保能力是他的错吗？</p><p>	Blondie慢慢转进门来，倚靠在门框上，修长的手指轻轻搭在枪套上。西凡尼托老板把枪挂回墙上，向他哼了一声。</p><p>	“你在难过什么？想要钱就继续干你那一套，要是看不下去，就马上离开镇子。”</p><p>	金发牛仔古怪地笑了一下。和他后来在酒宴上假装酩酊大醉时的笑容一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>	他是伊利诺伊来的。对上尉问的两个问题，他都罕见地说了实话。是的，他没回答自己的名字是什么，那也是实话。伊利诺伊不是个太平的地方，比德克萨斯好些，但是对他来说要糟糕一万倍。</p><p>	家人说他从出生起就是个好看的婴儿。有人说男孩子小时候太漂亮长大以后会适得其反，但是他没有，随着年龄增长他那张脸越发令人惊讶。如果不是他有一天黄昏站在街边望着树上鸟发呆的侧影太美，有人过来搭讪的时候他回头微笑的样子太柔和，那个有点羞涩的笑容太动人，接下来的故事也许就完全没有了。那天他在街上的剪影成了某个人梦中情人的写照，对他来说却是噩梦的开始。那个穿着裘皮，浓妆艳抹，只半睁着眼睛看人的女人第二天就找上门来，莫名其妙地和他的家人套起了近乎。他不喜欢和她讲话，不是因为她稍微一咧嘴就露出龅牙来，而是因为家人稍一不注意，她就在他面前露出贪婪的神色。还有她恶心的香水，他做梦也没想到自己有一天会被迫也带着一身她的香水味。</p><p>没有人相信他说的话。母亲一再安抚他，保证他只是多想，误会了别人的好心，假装他什么都看不见也听不见。直到有一天，她满面羞惭地向他展示了一下在家里前所未有的一沓钞票。</p><p>直到现在每次从警长手中接过一捆赏金的时候，Blondie还会想起母亲拼命想藏在背后的那些钞票。有多少？五百？一千？不，不会有这么多。所以Texas才应该是他的天下。一条人命可以值两三千，在公墓动动土，用枪口顶着个把人，动辄上万。用他自己连五百都换不来。他最遗憾的就是再也没可能回伊利诺伊去打碎某个人的脑袋，也许也用不着他了，烟酒和糟糕的空气可能早已要了那个女人的命。她也已经不记得他了吧。</p><p>Blondie静静地把头靠在门框上。他早就没有眼泪了。但他脑海里总有一个年少的声音代替他流泪和尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>	人类是多么奇妙的生物，刚刚他们用担架装模作样地把炸药抬到桥下的时候多么默契，不需要语言彼此就能心领神会，也许本质上说他们两个是完全一样的人。这个想法让Blondie有点腻烦。不到半个钟头的工夫，他就站在那门炮旁边平静地把燃烧的雪茄按在了捻子上，似笑非笑地看着Tuco被炮轰得连滚带爬。如果他运气太糟恰巧被炮子儿打成了肉饼，Blondie会轻松地一个人去公墓把钱挖出来。可惜他自己从来不吹口哨。再说了，Tuco对他掏枪的时候也不会含糊的。</p><p>	Tuco不知道自己有多幸运——当然设身处地说他肯定觉得自己倒霉透了——一个脑袋套在绞索里的人从Blondie的枪下逃了一条命，而他自己还几度处心积虑要害死Blondie。也许Tuco的愤怒是真的。也许他用铁锹刨开钱袋捧着金币大喊“都是我们的了”的时候，那个“我们”是真心的。也许他之所以在临时绞架上那么伤心，绳子断掉的时候那么暴跳如雷，是因为他这一次的的确确没有起独占战利品的私心。但不管有多少个“也许”，Blondie是不会相信的，也许有一两个“也许”成立，它们也不会持续太久，最多一个钟头之后，Tuco就又拿枪指着他了。而且他不能耽搁了。他们两个知道钱的存在，天使眼知道，就不会有别人知道了吗？他们就不会再算计他了吗？</p><p>	这世界上最不可靠的两种人：家人，和搭档。即便是仇人还矢志不渝呢。</p><p>	Blondie咬紧雪茄，拍了一下马侧，轻快地策马向广大的Texas平原奔去。</p><p> </p><p>	“越过国境，拉蒙就不能把你们怎么样了。”Blondie淡淡地说，没有露出自己煎熬的心境。但夫妇两个愣愣地看着他，仿佛听不懂他的话。</p><p>	“听见了？快走，你们得赶快走。”他有点暴躁了。</p><p>	“为什么，”玛丽莎说，“为什么要帮我们。”</p><p>	苍茫的夜色笼罩着Texas的大地。Blondie眯起了眼睛。他可笑地发现自己居然找不出任何一句话来形容这么做的理由。因为他是个正直的人么？因为他是拯救别人的英雄么？这些词放在他身上，连他自己都想笑。比夜晚更沉重的情绪灌满了他的胸口，如同在水下缺氧的感觉，让他望着玛丽莎夫妇很久一个字都说不出。可是每一秒都是宝贵的。</p><p>	“因为我见过和你一样的人。”Blondie说，“但那个时候却没有人肯帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>	这潇洒又可悲的人生还有什么新花样等着他吗。</p><p>	没有了。我希望再也没有了。Blondie想，戒备地看着把倒了酒的玻璃杯子向他递过来的男人。我可以杀了他，没有那么难。</p><p>	“我们可以成为搭档的。”上校不知道金发小子心里在琢磨什么，依旧友善地笑着对他这么说。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>为防止大家看晕，最后整理一下大致顺序。少年Blondie被家人卖给富婆，逃亡到德克萨斯开始弱肉强食生涯，和Tuco搭档之后长期独来独往，在圣米盖尔目睹和自己当年境遇相仿的玛丽莎，出手相救，到遇到上校截止。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>